The present invention relates to a mark locator and a method of using the mark locator to determine whether the markings on an article conform to the appropriate specifications. More particularly, the invention relates to a mark locator which, when placed on the surface of the article having markings to be checked, is easily located in a proper orientation relative to the article and gives an easily read visual indication of whether the markings satisfy the appropriate specifications.
In articles such as Business Reply Mail, markings are required which must be in a prescribed location and of prescribed dimensions. Failure to provide the markings as prescribed, may result in the markings failing to perform their intended tasks.
In particular, business reply mail, e.g., envelopes and postcards, must contain a Facing Identification Mark that must be provided in an area that measures 5/8 inch in height and 11/4 inches in length. This area is located along the top edge of the piece of business reply mail, begins 3 inches from the right edge of the piece, extends 11/4 inches to the right edge, and extends 5/8 inch downwardly from the top edge. The Facing Identification Mark is a vertical bar code in the top portion of the address side of the envelope or card and functions as an orientation mark for automatic facing and cancelling equipment.
The U.S. Postal Service provides negatives for the Facing Identification Mark. The postal service consumer has the responsibility of insuring that the Facing Identification Mark is accurately and properly reproduced in the prescribed area.
In view of the importance of the Facing Identification Mark formation and the large number of items requiring checking, a simple and inexpensive device and method for checking whether the marks placed on a piece of business reply mail conform to the postal service requirements is highly desirable. Such device and method are also necessary to adjust the printing machinery and to spot check the mail which already has been printed.